Gargoyles One Shots
by Aneras713
Summary: A collection of Gargoyles oneshots I've made over the past year. Some are BrooklynxOC. Please enjoy! I'll post more soon. I'll put it in general because it'll have a lot of genres.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I got bored. So I decided to release some Gargoyles oneshots I've made that have been pileing up. They're mostly based on other movies and tv shows. Some are of my Sarena character, others are of her daughter. Some will be short, some will be long. Others will have skips because I got lazy. I hope you enjoy them.

You may notice that Sarena and her brothers aren't here as they usually are, well...this isn't a TMNT thing so they decided they wouldn't come. _mumbles_ Jerks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gargoyles One Shots

#1

Anya. A name. A long forgotten memory. The only thing I could remember. The only thing I could cling to. When Brooklyn said it by accident, it came back to me. Perhaps a name or a nickname, I don't know.

* * *

"Hey Sarena?" I looked at the gargoyle that glided beside me. They didn't have names, but he was easily recognized as the only one with a beak. The two other gargoyles were above us.

"Yes?" I replied. My pendant felt unusually warm against my skin all of a sudden.

"Is it true what you said? About you not having a past?" I had a feeling that question would pop up, but it still caught me off guard. Only a little.

"Yes it is." I looked away. What was I doing? Sharing private matters with a total stranger? "I have no memory of my past."

"But, isn't that different from having no past at all? Everyone has a past." That was true, but if I did, why couldn't I remember it? "Anya?" A name, I remembered it. It caught me off guard so much that I began to fall, but I caught my self before I went too far. "What happened?"

"That name, how do you know it?" I asked him. He thought it over for a minute.

"I don't know, I just do."

* * *

"Brooklyn, I'm Brooklyn." Brooklyn? Why did it sound so familiar? Not just the place, but that name. A figure came to mind. A figure with long white hair, I couldn't see his face.

* * *

Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Gargoyles One Shots

#2

The girls entered Kay's balcony. Kay sighed. "Puck was right. My parents were trapped in stone," she said. "Trapped in their own stone hearts." She walked out to the rail. "I was so stupid to think I could change them." Amber came up behind her.

"Trying to get your parents back together wasn't stupid Kay." She used her hand like a face and spoke in a high squeaky voice. "Leaving him alone with the phoenix, that was stupid."

"Everything was perfect until they came into my life." Kay sighed. "I just want things back the way they were." A thought came to her. "Via, I need my father's cloak."

"Princess, what, have you squeezed that tiara too tight?" joked Via nervously in an attempt to get her out of it.

When it didn't work Amber asked, equally nervous "Come on, why do want to dress in the TimeDancer ensemble?" She made her father's old hooded brown cloak appear and Kay snatched it. Alex turned around to let her change.

"What is about this look that just says, oh I don't know, arrest me!" Alex asked making shackles appear on his hands for a second. He turned back around when she was done.

"It fits, good." Kay adjusted the hood and turned to her friends. Amber and Via pretended to be oracles.

"I'm seeing, I'm seeing…" Amber started. They turned back to being themselves.

"…Nothing for your future if you dress like this," finished Via. Kay turned fully back to her friends. She looked exactly like her father in the cloak, sans the beak.

"I'm breaking my parents out of stone. The demons will never know I was there," She said putting on the mouth cover that had hid her father's beak. "Tonight, the TimeDancer will make his most miraculous disappearance ever." She walked away. "Out of my life." What Alex said next was exactly what was going through Penny's mind.

"It's the cape talking isn't it?"

* * *

This was a bad idea and she knew it. Her pendent could only release two from stone, which is why she had never used it on the others. She didn't want them to have to live with worry, but her parents? All they knew was that Goliath was dead. They didn't know about the others, at least she hoped not. She hadn't even told the others she had this power, how could she? It's not like she could bring Goliath back to life.

She had managed to sneak into Castle Wyvern by some miracle alone. She had until sunrise to set her parents free before they were transported off through Manhattan by Puck's spell again. Luckily, her locator spell had spotted them in Aurora's Tower. The one place the demons couldn't go. She flipped into the balcony and entered the magic barrier. There were her parents, frozen in stone. She took out her pendent.

_Exsisto existo meus abbas. Exsisto existo carus matris. Suscitatio ex vestri calx somnus quod spiritus vita iterum._

_(Arise my father. Arise dear mother. Awake from your stone sleep and breath life once more)_

A light shot out of her pendent and covered her parents. As it vanished, cracks began to appear over both statues. In less than half a minute, the two burst out of stone with a thundering roar. Thank goodness for the barrier being sound proof. Her mother was just as beautiful as the day she was frozen, with a stone rose in her hands. Her father wore an eye patch over his left eye. His wings caped over his shoulders. They both noticed her.

"Who..?" he asked. Kay took off her hood and mouth cover.

"I've come to say goodbye." Her mother seemed to recognize her.

"Why are you…?" she started.

"We don't have much time," Kay said handing her a cloak. "While the demons chase me, you get out."

"I can't let you…"

"Forget it." She walked back to the balcony putting on the hood. "They can't catch me." With a smirk, she put on the mouth cover and threw her pendent to her father. If anything went wrong, it was best if she didn't have it.

As she leaped off the balcony she could have sworn she heard her father say "She even sounds like me."

* * *

Brooklyn watched as the girl he now knew was his daughter leaped out of sight. He turned to his ex mate, well not really his ex mate. She had been faithful to him since the night he met her and he had gone and gotten himself another mate and two kids. Though he had never told anyone this, the only reason he had mated with Katana was because he thought he'd never see Anya again and never know his child. He had been only half wrong. He had seen her again, but he never gotten to know his daughter.

By the time he had returned, Anya had already given birth to her a year early and given her to an orphanage. She said it was for the best, but he could see that it had been painful for her to give her away. He was, after all, the only one who could ever draw emotion out of her. Humans were naturally drawn to infants. Honestly, being near her made him drawn to them too. It made him feel more human, knowing that the baby inside her was his. Gargoyles usually aren't interested in biological relations, but with Anya he felt more human than gargoyle and he loved it.

After he had come back, Anya tried to avoid him, but he somehow always managed to get her on his pedestal before the sun rose and she was forced into sleep. Even though she was emotionally withdrawn from even him, she showed that she still cared for him by finishing the bike they had worked on together for months and replacing his broken sunglasses.

Before the three demons appeared, he had talked to Katana about the possibility of him getting back with Anya. Katana, surprisingly, supported him. She had apparently learned from Anya that they had been together and that Anya felt that it was best that he had gone with a gargoyle instead of a human like herself. Katana felt guilty about taking him from her and even said that she wanted them to be together. When he was about to tell Anya, Belladonna, Demona, and Dr. Felicier attacked. They turned Goliath to stone, destroyed him, and turned Anya to stone when she tried to save Elisa. All Brooklyn saw was red, He didn't know what he was doing, he was furious. Next thing he knew he was in stone sleep.

He saw Anya, how could he not? She was all he could see. They didn't do much for almost ten years of sleep, just talked. Honestly, he preferred the ten years with her compared to the thousand years he'd spent without Aurora. They talked about the clan, his adventures as a TimeDancer, motorcycles, okay that was only once. They wondered about how the clan was, what was going on in the world, but mostly they talked about their relationship and of their daughter. After all, only Hudson, Lex, Angela, Anya, and Elisa had ever seen her and Anya only once. When they weren't talking about those, they were remembering back when they were younger and laughed. During those times he was finally able to get her to show emotion again. Sometimes she'd cry and he'd comfort her, just like he did before.

Now that they had finally awoken and he had seen his daughter for the first time, he had to admit, she looked just as beautiful as Anya and yet acted just like him. Anya had called her Keppako, apparently demon's child was the closest she could get to gargoyle's child. At least she hadn't kept him completely out of her life. Why she was dressed in his old TimeDancer cloak was beyond him, but the cockiness in her voice reminded him of himself when he was younger.

He looked at the pendent in his hands that she had thrown him. Two beams of energy came out and turned into two green pendants. Aurora's pendent and the duplicate Anya had made for him.

"She really is your daughter," said Anya tieing the chain around her neck. He did the same. He looked over the edge of the balcony as she put the cloak around her.

"Anya, look." She came and gasped at what she saw. Castle Wyvern was in ruins, as if many battles had been fought there. There were no gargoyles to be seen. On a battlement nearby, their daughter was running from an unseen enemy. Below her was Dr. Falicier.

"Keppako."

* * *

"The TimeDancer!"

"No one could escape that curse."

"He isn't a gargoyle, he's a demon."

"I want him, dead or alive."

She had been dodging the demons long enough, it was time she got out of there. She quickly readjusted her mouth cover and shot her grappling gun to a nearby tower. As she was lifted off the ground, a hand grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground.

"Gotcha!" Kay shook her head to clear it with a small groan. She looked up, above her was Dr. Falicier. The evil sorcerer had a big smirk plastered on his face. "The TimeDancer. Your dance is finally over, your majesty!" He swung down his staff, which sparked a green energy, but she moved before it could hit her. Unfortunately, it hit a part of her cloak that connected to her mouth cover, which burned to ash in seconds, revealing her face. "You!" He gasped surprised.

Kay stared at her tarnished mouth cover before throwing back her hood and replying "Yes." Felicier grabbed her by the scruff of her cloak.

"Well I guess I'll just have to settle for the Gargoyle Princess." He set her back down. "We shall see if Ursula wants you alive now." He raised his staff to strike, but was slammed into a stone wall where he quickly passed out. The two figures who hit him came into the light.

"Keep your hands off of our daughter." Her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked. What were they still doing here?

Her mother tied her pendent around her neck and said "Hurry child, we must move." The two grabbed their daughter's hands and took off. Brooklyn's wings gilding through air for the first time in almost a decade.


	3. Chapter 3

Gargoyles One Shots

#3

Brooklyn landed in the alleyway Sarena had asked him to meet her in. He wondered why Sarena would want to talk to him now after avoiding him for the past three months. Ever since he had returned with Katana and the others, Sarena had been living with Elisa like she had back before she met them. What they had managed to get out of Elisa was that Sarena was now completely emotionally withdrawn, like she had been when she first met Elisa three years ago. It had taken a week to get her to eat something and if it weren't for the fact that she was forced into sleep as soon as the sun rose, she wouldn't be getting any sleep either. So far she'd only allow Bronx, Hudson, and Angela to visit her, and it had taken her a month to allow the latter two, but they were going to try with Lexington soon. The only one she had allowed to visit at first was Bronx, possibly due to the fact he couldn't talk, and even then she wouldn't show emotion. Whatever was going on, he hoped it wasn't endangering her life.

"What took you so long big guy? Get caught behind a flock of birds?" Sarena walked into the light. She seemed to be smiling again. "Come over here." She beckoned with her hand. Brooklyn looked around. He raised an eye ridge. Everything seemed fine, but the way Sarena was acting recently…

"Sarena," he said, deciding not to use his pet name for her. "Is everything alright?" She chuckled.

"You used to like it when I needed you." Now she was bringing up the past. He didn't know what this was about, but he was sure it wasn't going to end well.

"I don't know if this is some sort of ritual or a game perhaps, but I find it most…disconcerting."Great, he was starting to sound like Goliath. Maybe it was the age. Sarena put on a sad almost, was it flirting?, look.

"You're not afraid of sweet little Anya, are you?" she asked. She used his pet name for her? That cut him to the core. While he was mated with Katana, his feelings for Sarena were still a hundred percent there. He shook his head.

"No of course not." Sarena reached her hand for him. A sign of trust? This was good. She was opening up to him again. He smiled and grasped her tiny hand in his own. A few moments later, her kind charming look turned into an angry snarl. Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground with a thud.

"Ha, always wanted to fall for me?" she laughed. What was going on?

"Sarena, what is the meaning of this?" She laughed again.

"You're just too easy to fool."Sarena was then enveloped in a white light. Brooklyn shielded his good eye with his wing, when the light was gone Belladonna stood in Sarena's place. "Nice to see you again Beak Boy."

"Belladonna!"

"In the flesh." Wait, something was off with her. She seemed older, more like a young adult than a teenager. "You know, you're no fun. It's too easy to fool you with that innocent little princess trick." She walked over to where Brooklyn lay. "One would think that you'd be old enough to know not to fall for it."

"Where is Sarena? What have you done with her?" If she had done anything to her, she'd be dead before she even knew it. Belladonna laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I have big plans for your precious Anya."

* * *

An ancor suddenly flew through the wall. As the dust cleared, he saw Hudson, Angela, Elisa, Sarena, and a girl he'd never seen before. Sarena ran over to him.

As he watched, he could've sworn he heard the mystery girl say "Oh no, where's Belladonna?" Sarena climbed into the shack.

"Anya?" He asked wondering if it really was the real one.

"Hang on I'll get you out," she said. Her eyes were red and blotched, like she had been crying. Her face was etched with worry. He suddenly felt guilty that the reason she showed emotion was because of worrying about him.

"Get away from him!" Another Sarena tackled her to the ground. As they fought he couldn't figure out which was who. One Sarena threw the other into the wall, knocking her out. The victorious Sarena turned to him.

"Which are you?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Belladonna wouldn't tell him it wasn't her.

"It's me Brooklyn." She grabbed a harpoon off the wall and held it over her head. "Here, let me cut you free." He suddenly realized it was Belladonna.

"No." Belladonna put on a fake worried look.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?" she asked. At that moment, Sarena woke up and knocked the harpoon out of Belladonna's hands. Angela, Hudson, Elisa and the mystery girl stood in the doorway.

"I have a force field that can capture one of them," said the mystery girl. She positioned a gun like weapon at the two girls. "But which one is Belladonna?" The two Sarenas lit their hands with green energy orbs.

"She is, can't you see?" one said. Brooklyn came up with an idea. It would cause the real Sarena to hate him again, but it was the only way he'd know.

"Anya, tell me the truth. Did you ever doubt me? even for a moment," he asked. The two girls looked at him and then back at each other.

"Never," One of them said. Gottcha.

"That's Belladonna, fire!" The mystery girl shot her gun weapon at the evil sorceress as Sarena jumped out of the way. A blue cage held her.

"Let me out!" Belladonna changed back into her normal form. Sarena untied Brooklyn who lifted her up in his arms.

"I'm so grateful that you're alive." She smiled at him. Actually smiled at him.

"You could've picked a kinder way of telling I was the real Anya."

"I trust you'll forgive me." Sarena giggled.

"Don't I always?" Brooklyn brought Sarena down to eye level and pressed her face close to his.

When their lips were just a few centimeters apart, however, Angela said "Katana." Brooklyn looked to the sky. Sure enough, Katana was gliding down to them. Sarena sighed and put back up her emotionless mask as she slid her way out of Brooklyn's arms. She made to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Before she could protest he kissed her on the lips, silencing her, just as Katana touched down.

* * *

"Unless ye two plan on staying that way for the next twelve hours…" Hudson started.

"I think they do," Angela interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

Gargoyles One Shots

#4

Brooklyn let out a fearsome roar as he broke through his stone skin for the night. Beneath the roars of his fellow clan members, a small yawn could be heard. Such a human like sound, so unlike a gargoyle. He looked down and underneath him was Sarena, rubbing her eye under the safety of his wings. He always found it amazing that she was alright with sleeping so high above the ground. What would happen if she rolled over in her sleep and he was still stone? This was why he slept with a hand on her, to protect her. She looked up at him with cold emotionless eyes.

"Good evening Brooklyn." Her voice had even less emotion than her eyes. He smiled and helped her up.

"Good evening Anya," he replied. He helped her off the pedestal as the clan started to walk inside the tower. "Did you sleep well?" She nodded and let go of his hand.

* * *

Sarena let out a small yawn as she awoke, drowned out by the roars surrounding her. She looked up at Brooklyn above her. While she was eternally grateful to the clan and Elisa for taking her in, but her heart still felt much too broken to fully trust them, with the exception of Bronx and Elisa.

"Good evening Brooklyn." He smiled and helped her up and off the pedestal. He replied and asked if she had slept well. She nodded and made to follow the clan inside when she felt an intense pain flow through her. Small sparks jumped around her skin, she collapsed and let out a small shriek by accident.

"Anya!" Brooklyn ran to her side.

"Don't touch me!" she said sternly. He backed off and the pain subsided. She let out a small apology as she walked inside.

"Lass, are ye alright?" asked Hudson. She nodded and walked down to the floor.

* * *

When he heard Sarena scream, he swore his heart stopped. Goliath and Elisa had charged him with protecting her and, more importantly, she was his friend and he didn't want to lose her. Why did she tell him to stay away?

"The lass is lying," said Hudson as Sarena disappeared. He knew that. For what may be the first time in a long time, Sarena's face had shown emotion, pain.

"Maybe we should tell Elisa," sudjested Lex. Brooklyn was way ahead of him. He jumped off the railing and glided down to the window behind Elisa's desk. Thankfully, no one else was there. Elisa was sitting there, looking through some papers. He knocked on the window and Elisa came over and opened it after checking that no one was there.

"Something's wrong with Anya," he said getting straight to the point.

"What?" asked Elisa, concered for the girl she considered her daughter.

"We don't know."

"Alright, tell them I'll be right up." He nodded and climbed back up to the clock tower.

* * *

Why did it hurt so much? Why was this happening now? Sarena thought all these things as she hid in the tower bathroom. She didn't want to let the clan and Elisa know. She was too much of a burden for them already. When she heard someone come in she quickly hid in one of the shower stalls. She undressed, placed her clothes outside the curtain, and turned on the shower. As the warm water slide down her thin frame, she could've sworn she heard someone go into the stall next to her. A loincloth draped over the wall seperating the two. It was Brooklyn's. The water in the other shower turned on as her heart began to race.

"Hey Anya." She almost jumped when she heard his voice. "Why don't you open up to us? We're your family." He was right. The clan and Elisa were the closest things she had to family. Why didn't she open up? Fear of betrayl, abandonment, loneliness, afraid to trust maybe?

"You don't even know how to shower do you?" she asked.

"Nope," he said with a chuckle. It almost surprised her that it brought a small half smile to her face, but quickly retained her emotionless mask. Somehow, however, she could feel it cracking, ever so slightly.

"Brooklyn?"

"Yeah?"

"I…nothing. Never mind."

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"It's okay to trust people you know."

"…Yeah I know." She touched the wall separating them, knowing that he was touching the same spot. "…It hurts."

"What does?"

"My body, it hurts."

* * *

When Sarena told him that her body hurt, he turned off the water, wrung out his hair, and put his loin cloth back on.

"Can you get your towel?"

"Yes." He heard her shut off the water and dry off. When she had the towel wrapped around her, he went into the stall and carried her out.

"You can show your emotions Anya. It's just me." And Anya became to cry. She had used up her strength.


	5. Chapter 5

Gargoyles One Shots

#5

"You, just what do you think you're going to do with that?" Belladonna asked sternly. Kay backed up against the tower's battlements and looked down as she leaned over them. Below were Penny and the others with scared looks on their faces. The stone versions of their clan behind them.

"Stay back!" Kay pointed her pendent at the sorceress. Belladonna looked frightened for a moment, but then remembered and laughed.

"No power, sweetheart." The demoness conjured up dark shadows that gripped at the young princess. Kay struggled for a moment before sinking her gargoyle talons into the sorceress's arms. Belladonna screamed. Kay pulled out the gargoyles' cards from her pocket.

"Grandfather, I think this belongs to you." She tossed the cards, her pendent, and Hudson's sword off the tower.

"No!" Belladonna pushed Kay off the tower to grab the falling objects, but not before the gargoyle princess had managed to grab her parents' cards and the last of the Goliath Puzzle Cards. As the cards fell, the pendent shined through them, sending the souls within back into their bodies. The clan burst from stone with a great roar. Broadway saw Kay falling and quickly ran to where she'd hit the floor, turning over to his back as she landed safely on his stomach. Hudson grabbed his sword and Kay's pendent. His eye shone white with fury.

"Never again, will ye or yours frighten my family!" The power of Kay's pendent lit up the sword. He pointed it at Belladonna and shot a harsh light out. "There will be no escape for ye, ever!" The light hit Belladonna who screamed as she turned to stone. Her reliquary fell to the ground before Lex caught it.

* * *

With the three demons safely locked in the dungeon, Goliath revived, and her parents released from stone, Kay prepared to return to Yamiko Palace. The reliquary was destroyed and everything was back to normal. There was no reason for her to interfere in the clan's lives further. This time, she didn't even tell Penny she was leaving.

"You actually thought you'd leave without saying goodbye?" Kay turned. Her mother, Queen Aurora, stood behind her, just as beautiful as the night she was frozen in stone. She looked just like her. When she was about to bow, the young queen held out her hand to stop her. "Please, don't bow. I get enough of that from Via."

"Yeah, she's a bit of a traditionalist," Kay giggled. Aurora let out a small chuckle and smiled, the first she'd done in almost twenty years.

"Keppako, I think it's best if you met your father." Kay's smiled dropped. She had planned on avoiding her father, as well as everyone else, for the rest of her miserable life. Aurora grabbed her daughter's arm and led her into the castle.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I really don't think…"

"Keppako, I'm your mother, not a queen. I would prefer if you treated me as such."

"Okay, Mother." Aurora let out another small smile. When they reached the great hall Kay was instantly invoked in a hug from Penny.

"Kay, I thought you'd left us." She was crying. "Don't go cos."The young princess hugged her cousin as the other members of her team came to hug her.

"Sheesh princess, you sure know how to make us worry." Amber

"Nice escape attempt Sweet…"

"Alexander Xanatos, call me Sweet Beak one more time and I won't hesitate to kill you." That got him to back off. Via, surprisingly, remained silent.

"Sweet Beak?" Her team let her go and stepped aside. There was her father, Brooklyn, recognizable by his hair and eye. The same as his daughter's. Now she knew why her mother fell in love with him, besides the stories he'd heard about him and his personality, he was handsome. Right now his eye ridge was raised in question with a soft smile on his face. Kay averted her eyes from her father.

"It's just a nickname." Brooklyn made a small noise in his throat to show he heard her.

"You know Anya," he said. Anya? Was that his nickname for Katana? "You used to call me the exact same thing." He crossed over to Aurora.

"And you still fall for it." Her mother?

"My mother?" she whispered.

"You didn't know your mother's nickname was Anya?" asked Via. "It's short for Sarenaty, your mother's alias when she lost her memory." Kay shook her head.

"Anya." She turned to her parents. Brooklyn held Aurora in an embrace. "I'm not sorry for bringing Katana and the kids with me to join the clan."

'I knew it,' Kay thought. 'No matter what I've heard about them, He still loves Katana.'

"But I am sorry that I betrayed you." Huh? "I know that nothing I say can make up for what I've done, but I hope that you can still find it in your heart to forgive me." What? "And to take me back." Say What! What was going on? She thought that he loved Katana.

"Brooklyn, I've always loved you, how could I not?" Aurora kissed him and then, well, she couldn't explain it. There was a swirl of light and the next thing she knew, her father looked about forty years younger and with both eyes. How he'd look if he never went though time.

"Forever shall we be. From now until the end of eternity."

_Two lives have begun now. Two hearts become one now. One passion, one dream. One thing forever true. I love you.

* * *

_

That's all I've got right now. I'll post more soon. Later!


End file.
